


With Love & Swedish Accents

by splatteredwingsofink



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatteredwingsofink/pseuds/splatteredwingsofink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some harmless PWP between Kesler and the Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love & Swedish Accents

Watching from a distance; the sound of ice surrendering, skates cutting mercilessly; hearts beating fast—too fast, a shocked gasp, the sweet caress of strong hands, blue everywhere, the room appearing never ending, the bed within clothed in inviting colours.

He can't help it, can't help pinning the beautiful creature to the mattress, drinking in sweet kisses and hungry moans, getting lost in sky blue eyes surrounded by near transparent lashes. Pale skin stretches out before him and he touches, unable to hold himself back, feasting on vulnerable skin, freckled and warm to the touch.

Running his hands along smooth thighs he presses them open, revealing the very core of this exotic treasure. He smiles, a soft expression, as he begins to explore with his hands. Each touch is a silent promise of what is to come. He licks his lips as the pale form before him twists underneath him and he can't help but bow his head and claim needy lips once more. Their kiss is long and unruly, full of desire, lust, and god knows what else. He can't wait any longer.

Pulling back he nestles himself between the others legs and in one sure, slow thrust, pushes deep. The body he's housed in arches and the pale creature cries out, white fingers burying deep in blue sheets.

He groans as he leans over, his hips twitching in agony, sweet, _sweet _agony.__

__He moves slowly, easily, always careful of his companion._ _

__"Henrik," he hisses and looks to the others face. Henrik is perfect, his skin stretched over slightly protruding cheek bones, his jaw rimmed with ginger stubble. Ryan can't help but suck in a deep breath as Henrik stares right back at him._ _

__"Yes?" the other asks, his accent thick._ _

__"I love you."_ _

__It's a simple admission, one that Ryan knows Henrik already knew, but still, he can't help but say it. He leans down and smothers Henrik with a demanding kiss before pulling back._ _

__Henrik's chest heaves and he stares at Ryan with half lidded eyes, his cheeks tinted with a faint blush._ _

__"I love you too," he replies, Ryan doesn't try to hide his giggling when the Swede utters those words. For some reason they just sound so silly when said in a Swedish accent._ _


End file.
